Nothing to Fear
by Demon951
Summary: Kagome moves out of Tokyo and goes to the same school as Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda. Will Kagome find out there secret? YukixKag KyoxTohru
1. New Home

**Nothing to Fear**

by:Demon951

Chapter One: New Home

Kagome Higurashi was an average school girl, she was 15 years old and lives in a shrine with her Mother, Grandfather, and young brother Souta. Her best friend was Inuyasha Taiyoukai, he was 17 years old but flunked in 8th grade so he's in the same class as Kagome. He liked Kagome a lot, but never thought of asking her out.

Kagome was eating breakfast with her grandfather. He was talking about a ancient curse that involved the chinese zodiac. As usual Kagome ignored him, she was thinking on what to do today with Inuyasha.

'_Hnn maybe we can go to the mall. No wait Inuyasha hates shopping. Movies? Yeah we can watch Freedom Writers, I heard it was good.' _

When Kagome was done eating she saw Inuyasha near the Sacred Tree.

"Hey Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha jumped. "Oh morning Kagome."

"Hey do you wanna watch 'Freedom Writers'?"

"I guess so." They both went to the nearest theater.

Two hours later Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the shrine, they saw Kagome's mother talking to a guy with a buisness suit. Kagome rushed to her mother with Inuyasha behind her.

Kagome asked curiously. "Mom what's going on?"

Kagome's mom gave her a sad look. "We're about to move."

"What!!!"

"Sorry Kagome but we just can't aford the shrine. Not much people are coming anymore and we're losing money."

Inuyasha what still as a statue. He couldn't believe on what he just heard. His best friend moving away from him. Inuyasha couldn't breathe he has been best friends with Kagome since kindergarden.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha breathe!" Kagome slaped his back. Inuyasha started to breathe but he couldn't swallow what Kagome's mom said.

"I can't believe you're moving."

"Me neither. I never left the shrine it's where I lived and where I was born. I never even left the town because of this place. The worst part is that I wont even see you."

That made Inuyasha flinch. "Y-yeah."

"Well maybe we can still see each other."

"Like on Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yeah see we still could see each other." Kagome gave him a hopeful smile.

"Thanks Kagome that really helps." Inuyasha said sarcasticly and went in the house with Kagome right behind him.

_**Inside the House**_

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the scene before them. Everybody was rushing around the house not even noticing Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them. Kagome walked very slowly to her room and Inuyasha followed.

Once safely in her room, Kagome layed on her bed. "I don't even know when we're leaving."

Then Kagome's mom entered the room. "Oh Kagome we're moving tonight so pack up." Then she left.

"Thanks mom." Kagome muttered under the pillow.

Inuyasha just stood there. "Damn you're moving that fast?"

"I guess so." Kagome muttered.

"Hey lets start packing it's easy is you have another set of hands."

Kagome got up. "Ok but I'm not going to enoy it."

Inuyasha packed the stuff and Kagome packed the cloths. (AN: Don't want a perverted Inuyasha here ) A few minutes later they were both done packing.

"Hey Kagome where did you put your lyrics journal?"

Kagome pulled out a brown book from her backpack. "I always keep it in my bag now."

"All right then." Inuyasha went toward the door. "You wanna see if your family is done?"

"Sure."

They went downstairs and saw Kagome's family watching TV. '_Wow everybody's not crazy anymore.'_

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter. "Oh Kagome you're starting your new school tomarrow. Your uniform should be at our new house in your room. Hey Inuyasha do you want to see the house with us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I would like to know where you guys are moving at."

"Great lets go the van is just outside." Kagome's family ran outside.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bags and moved it in the van. Kagome was already in the back of the van sitting next to Inuyasha looking out the window. '_I wonder if I'm going to meet anyone? What is the school like?'_

Kagome was so wrapped around her thoughts she didn't even notice that a sign passed by saying 'You are now leaving Tokyo.' Inuyasha saw it and felt lonely. '_Kagome and I are still going to be friends right?'_

A few minutes passed and finally they were at the new house. It has a brown gate and the house was brown and has a stone pathway. There was a fountain and it looked simalar to her old home but looked more old fashion and was twice as big.

'_Well this is going to be fun.'_ Kagome thought sarcasticly. When she went in the house Kagome went upstairs to see her new room. It was larger then her old home and it was white. The closet was brown and was smooth. There was a bed in the corner next to the window and across from that was a study table with a shelf on top of that.

"Wow everything looks wonderful." Kagome walked toward the window. There was a perfect view of the front house and she could see a forest with a house near it. '_Hn maybe they own the forest, lucky. Is that a vegitable garden?'_ Kagome looked away from the window.

Inuyasha came up to Kagome's room. "Hey Kagome your mom is going to drop me off and I just wanna say good-bye."

Kagome turned around. "Bye Inuyasha I'll see you later or whatever."

"Yeah. Bye." Then Inuyasha left.

Kagome was about to unpacked her cloths when she opened her closet, there was a white uniform with a mini skirt. '_Oh this is my new uniform_.' Kagome unpacked her cloths neatly and put all her stuff away and her books on the shelf.

Kagome layed down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. New Friends and Foes

**Nothing to Fear**

**by: Demon951**

**Chapter Two: New Friends and Foes**

Kagome woke up at the sound of the alarm clock.

_Ring Ring_

Kagome got ready for her new school. '_I didn't even tell my friends that I moved. Maybe Inuyasha told them._'

Kagome walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Mom where's my new school?"

"I'll drive you right now Kagome, it's not far from here. So you can walk after school today."

"Whatever." Kagome walked to the van.

It took them 5 minutes to arrive at Kagome's new school. Kagome thought that it's normal. '_It looks like my old school.'_

"All right see ya ma." Kagome entered her new high school.

Kagome went inside the office. "Hi I'm a new student here Kagome Higurashi."

Then a women with red are and glasses went in front of Kagome. "Oh Miss Higurashi, welcome to Kaibara High. You are class 1-A. You will be shadowing Yuki Sohma. I'll show you where your class is."

Kagome fallowed the red head. Thats what she decided to call her. Finally 'Red Head' stoped and Kagome almost bumped into her. "This will be your class follow Yuki for the rest of the day until we find you a suitable schedule that matches your level." Kagme nodded and they entered the class.

Everyone stoped on what they were doing and stared at Kagome, most of the boys stared at her which made Kagome feel very uncomfortable. "Class this is Kagome Higurashi she has just transfered from Tokyo to come here. Please be very kind to her, and Yuki you will show her parts of the school and she will be following you for the rest of the day."

As she left the class Kagome can feel three angry eyes glaring at her. '_There aura is flaming like crazy.'_ Kagome sat to the farthest place away from them, which was next to a boy with bright orange hair. '_He reminds me of Shippo. I miss everyone_.' Kagome bought her attention to the teacher. Then a piece of paper flew to Kagome's table. Kagome opened it, and it said...

_Hey stay away from our Prince_

Kagome was a bit confused and wrote down.

_Who the hell is your damn 'Prince'? And lately I don't give a shit so back off._

Kagome tossed it back to the girl with blonde hair and pig tails. Then she went back to learning, a few seconds later another note came flying to her. Kagome opened it and it said...

_lol that was hilarious on wat you replied to the Prince Yuki fan club member. my name is Uo by the way the one sitting behind pig tails._

Kagome turned to see a blonde head girl covering one eye. Then she continued reading.

_Come hang out with me, Princy and some other kids to all right?_

Kagome looked at the girl and nodded. '_Hn I may like this school.'_

After class Kagome waited for the guy she was supposed to me shadowing. Then a boy with grey hair and violet eyes went in front of her.

"Hello Miss Higurashi, I'm Yuki Sohma I will be showing you around the school." Kagome nodded and followed Yuki. He showed her every place he knoe about the school and the history behind everything. Yuki stoped once and Kagome wasn't paying attention so she bumped into him. Yuki was so shocked and waited a second...nothing. Nothing happend.

"Oh sorry Yuki." Kagome smiled.

"Umm no problem. Can we take a break?" Yuki asked still confused.

"Sure I'm getting pretty tired anyways." Kagome walked to where Uo was eating at.

Yuki seemed very confused and he wanted a answer. So after school he planned on asking Shigure on why he didn't turn into a rat. Kagome didn't sense anything strange at all.

After School

Kagome instantly remembered where to go to be home. When she was about to leave she saw Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru heading the same direstion. Kagome thought that they'll be out of her sight in a second. A minute later Yuki saw Kagome following them.

"Umm Miss Higurashi, when the teachers said for you to follow me they didn't mean after school to."

'_Great now he thinks I'm a stalker.'_ "Well I'm not following you, my house is a few minutes away from here."

Kagome walked up to where they are. "Is your house up ahead?"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah I live with them. I hope that doesn't sound to weird! I'm not with any of them if that's what you're thinking! I'm just-"

"Ok Tohru I got it thanks." Kagome interrupted.

"Sorry I just..."

"It's ok really."

Kyo didn't the way she talked to Tohru. "Hey what the hell, she was trying to be nice! Why are you acting mean to her!?!?!"

"I'm not trying to be mean-"

"I know you're not trying, because you are mean!"

"No it's not that! I was just saying I'm ok-"

"Yeah when she was trying to make things clear!"

"SHUT UP FOR A DAMN SECOND!!! I SAID IT WAS OK I WAS ALL RIGHT WITH IT BUT NOW I AM GETTING A DAMN HEADACHE!!!"

"Yeah because-"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE!!! YOU KYO SOHMA ARE A PEST YOU GAVE ME THIS DAMN HEADACHE NOT TOHRU HONDA BUT YOU KYO SOHMA!!!!! YOU GOT THAT PUNK WITH THE BRIGHT STUPID HAIR!!!!" Kagome was looking really scary, that Kyo was speechless.

Yuki layed his hand on Kagome's very tense shoulders. Which surprisingly helped a little, Kagome's was a bit relaxed but still did a deadly glare to Kyo. "Miss Higurashi, I apoligize for my stupid cousins behaver."

Kagome pulled her fingures to her temples. "I just need to go home."

"I'll walk you there just to make sure you arrive there safely." Yuki insisted.

"Thank you Yuki."

"Miss Honda I'll be home a little late tell Shigure that." Tohru nodded and walked away. '_I guess I'll have to tell Shigure about Miss Higurashi later.'_

Yuki walked Kagome home which was just a block away from his house.

"How can you handle thay irritating cat?"

"Cat?"

"Oh why did I say that? Hn now that I think of it he is like a cat. He's short tempered, annoying, and irritating. Don't you think so?"

"You have no idea Miss Higurashi. Well here is your house I'll see you tomarrow at school, oh can you come over my house tomarrow as well?"

"Umm sure. Bye."

"Bye." They both waved good-bye to each other.

When Yuiki arrived home he quickly searched for Shigure. "Shigure!!! Shigure!"

"Stop shouting I'm right here." Shigure moaned, he was under a bunch of old books.

"Shigure there is something wrong here."

"Ok I was getting books to inspire me for a book I'm working on and-"

"Not that problem!"

"Then what?"

"There is this new girl Kagome Higurashi, and-"

"You like her don't you Yuki? Ok the first step is to-"

"NO!!! She huged me and I didn't transform."

"What!!! How can that be?"

"I dont' know but I asjed her to come over here tomarrow."

"Good maybe we'll know a little more about her. Until then we need to be patient. So what was it like being touched by a female that isn't our family member?"

"It felt...good." Yuki went up to his room.

Shigure smirked. '_Someone will be in love.'_


	3. Kagome the Priest

**Nothing To Fear**

**Chapter Three: Kagome the Priest**

**By: Demon951**

Kagome was going to her new school then saw Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.

"Hey Yuki, Tohru!!!" Kagome yelled running up to them.

"Hey what about me!" Kyo said annoyed.

"You want to walk to school together?" Kagome asked ignoring Kyo.

"Sure Miss Higurashi."

Finally they arrived at school and Kagome was getting ready. Then a note fell from her locker. Kagome picked it up.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi_

_You are invited to the school prom that is held next week_

_Friday 7:30 pm_

Kagome had a confused look. '_I don't know anyonw here, who am I going with?'_

Then Yuki apeared. "Yuki!" Kagome yelled.

"What's the matter Miss Higurashi?"

"Well um I was wondering if youd like to go to the school prom with me?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Well I dont' know."

"Well you don't have to come with me, it's ok if you don't."

"I'll come, Miss Higurashi. Miss Honda is going with Kyo anyways." Yuki said with a smile on his face. "I'll pick you up around 7:00"

"Ok we'll I guess we better get to class." Kagome walked ahead of Yuki. When they entered the class Kagome had eyes glaring at her. Kagome's shoulders tensed.

"Whats the matter?"

"N-nothing." Kagome walked over to her seat. Then Uo walked up to her.

"What's up?"

"Well besides that the girls in the school wanna kill me. I'm doing great."

"Whoa well don't worry if they bug you just whistle I'll come and kick there asses." Kagome and Uo laughed.

"Don't worry, the barbie dolls won't bother me."

"Hahahaha your hilarious. I'm glad you're here with us."

"Yeah me too."

_**After School**_

Kagome walked with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"So why do you want to bring to your house?"

Yuki jumped. "Well we want to know a little more about you. That's all."

"Ok, if thats it." Kagome kept walking with no more questions.

They finally came to the Sohma residence, and Kagome looked at it in awe. "This is your house?"

"Yes we own this whole entire forest." Yuki said with a smile.

"Wow it's so huge. Well the forest that is."

"Yeah it is. Come I want you to meet Shigure my cousin, he flirts but harmless and he's a novelist."

'_Sounds like Miroku, he always wanted to be a novelist.'_ Kagome signed at her memories. She missed her friends so much.

"Yo are you coming or not?" Obviously Kyo said that.

"Yeah I'm coming kitty." replied Kagome.

Inside the house there was a older man with a news paper. Kagome thought that it was Shigure.

"Hello you must be Shigure Sohma. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

"Oh you're Kagome. Yuki has talked so much about you. Are you his girlfriend?" Shigure said with a little smirk. Kagome had a little blush on her face, so did Yuki who was on the stair case.

"No we're not together! We're just good friends at school that is it."

"Oh I see. Sorry you two look like a perfect couple."

"Well um what about you I hear you're a novelist." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am. What about you...does your family do anything special?" Shigure asked trying to get information.

"Well my family did own a shrine but we couldn't keep it because nobody comes anymore. My family is from a line of priest and monks for generations, my grandfather said I have the most purest heart and that I'm the most spiritual priest ever. He also tells me storys from demons to cures. The last story he told me was one about the Chinese Zodiacs and how spirits wanted revenge so they picked a family. I can't remember pacificly but he said that it was a priest duty to reverse the cures, I am a priest but I can't acomplish something like that. I'm still in training."

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stared at her like a miricle just happend. Kagome was a little uncomfortible about the eyes staring her. Then Shigure gain his composer and smiled.

"Sorry about that, it's just that your family sound so interresting, right Yuki?" Shigure gave him a 'play along' look.

"Oh yes very much. The Interresting part was Chinese Zodiac cures." It wasn't a lie.

"Well is there anything else you want to ask?"

Then Tohru cut in. "What can you do with your spiritual powers?"

"Nice question Tohru. Well what can you do?" Shigure asked.

"Do you have a bow and arrow?" Kagome asked.

Kyo went to his room and brought out a bow and arrow. Yuki asked curiously. "Why do you have that in your room?"

"So I can beat you, you damn rat!"

"Whatever." They walked to the backyard. Kagome was aiming a tree.

Then when she let go of her grip bright blue light surrounded the arrow from the very tip. When the arrow reached the tree, it completely collaped. Everyone looked at it wide eyed.

"Anymore questions?" Kagome said with a smile.

Kyo asked. "Can you heal, and show me proof if you can?"

Kagome grabbed the arrow and cut the plam of her hand. Tohru gasped, and was about to help her. Then Kagome placed her hand around the wound, a bright flash came and her hand was healed.

Yuki's turn to ask. "Can you sense anything?"

"Well yes I can. Your aura is very similer to a rat, Kyo is same with a cat, and Shigure is same as a dog. I don't know why though. Usually people would have there own type of aura's. Like Tohru, she has a bright aura which is tellng me that she is happy and care free."

Shigure commented. "Well Kagome you are really special, really. You are also unique to have rare powers."

"Yeah thats what my grandfather thought. He said I got it from my...father." Kagome's eyes became sad.

Tohru saw how sad Kagome was. "Um Kagome would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome nodded still sad. "All right well can you come with me for a second?"

Kagome followed Tohru to her room. They sat down on Tohru's soft bed. "I know how you feel Kagome. I lost my mother as well. She was so brave and I was thinking, how can someone so smart and strong be gone just like that."

"Thank you Tohru. My father was very smart, strong, and handsome. My family was so happy when he was around. Everytime I was sad, I would see him and smile. My grandfather said that my father was a master on using the sword. Priest used bow and arrow and monks used sword. He could swing it swiftly at night defeating any demon who would want to come near the shrine. That is why I want to keep on training so I can protect anyone who is in trouble." Kagome said with determination.

"Do you really want to protect anyone so much?"

"Yes! I want to do what my father once did. He defeated any evil demon and he would help any demon that was in serious trouble. Then one day there was a powerful half-demon name Naraku killed him, but my father also killed him as well. Naraku wanted to destroy the world." Tohru gasped. "Then my father did the most powerful thing nobody could have done, he used a secret seal that can kill 100 demons. The Wind Scar. He used his sword for that."

"He sound like an exordinary man. So couragous too."

"He was, he is one of the most famous among my family. I was so proud of him and I still am. I would always remember him."

They didn't know that someone was listening behind the door.

"So you heard everything, Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah and maybe she is willing to help us."

"Hope so." Kyo said with hope in his eyes.


	4. Club Kagome

**Nothing to Fear**

**Chapter Four: Club Kagome**

**by: Demon951**

Kagome woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She got ready and ran to see the gang again. They walked together again and got to know a lot more about each other. When they arrived to school a whole group of students came rushing toward them.

"Yuki would you go to prom with me?!"

"Kagome come with me?!"

"I'm beautiful Yuki you'll be more popular with me."

"Kagome I'm rich you can come with me!"

Both of them had a nervous look and quickly ran away leaving Tohru and Kyo. The students followed with them. Then Yuki made a quick turn and pulled Kagome covering her mouth. When they were all gone they both sighed.

"That was incredibly weird." Kagome spoke out.

"Yes it was. When did guys start liking you?"

"What are you saying that I'm not pretty enough."

"No thats not all. It's just that your new here and they don't even know you well." Yuki said in defence.

"Then why did you say yes when I asked you to prom?"

"Well because I know you more then those guys." Yuki said with a smile

Kagome gave Yuki a smile. "Well I think it's clear and we better get to class before we get in trouble."

"Oh um yeah."

When they arrived to class they both felt a bit tense. Girls glared at Kagome and boys gave deadly glares at Yuki.

"This is going to be a long day." Kagome muttered.

"I'll say."

They both sat in there seats with the atmophere so tense.

_**At Lunch**_

Kagome was sitting with Uo, Hanajima, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in the school yard on a blanket.

"Man class was so tense today. How many girls are in there?" Kagome complained.

"Oh Kagome why did you and Yuki ran like that this morning?" Tohru asked.

"Well boys were after me and girls were after Yuki. They kept asking us to be there prom dates and trust me it was annoying." Kagome sighed.

"Yes they were nusiance." Yuki added in.

"Well your going to have to get used to is Kags because you're going to be here for a while." Uo said.

"Geez thanks for the advice." Kagome said sarcasticly."

"No problem."

"Well you'll get used to it Miss Higurashi. I had to get used to it for a year." Yuki said trying to cheer her up.

"You have your own club full with barbie dolls Yuki. I think you like the worshipness." Kagome said falling on her back.

"Barbie dolls?" Yuki and Tohru asked.

"Yeah Kags thought a great name for those Yuki lovers." Uo said laughing. "She's got guts I think thats cool."

"True I also think those girls are like dolls as Kagome said." Hanajima said with no emotion.

"So what those freaks like Pretty boy here. Hey witch maybe the boys are going to start a club with you." Kyo said laughing.

"Man I don't even wanna think about that happening." Kagome said sitting up.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Saved by the bell." Kagome sat up and walked to her class.

_**After School**_

Kagome was walking alone this time. She didn't want to have an argument with Kyo today. '_Man that guy gives me a headache.'_

She kept walking then suddenly she was pulled into a alley.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from our Prince." Then Kagome was shoved to the wall.

"Ha like he will ever like you. Being crazy for him wont make him like you. Get my advice and get a life!" Kagome said ignoring the pain on her shoulder.

"Shut up! Besides I'm not the one _only_ one going to hurt you." They Kagome was held down by the arms.

Then she got kicked in the stomache. Kagome winced but didn't cry out. "What is this some kind of sick game!"

"Yes." They kept punching her and kicking until suddenly they stoped. Kagome then passed out.

(A/N: Sorry had to cut this short but I am working on the next chapter. I'm just going thinking of new idea's.)


	5. Hope

**Nothing to Fear**

**Chapter Five: Hope**

**by: Demon951**

Kagome woke up in a bed on the ground. She looked around and saw that it looked very familer. Kagome closed her eyes trying to remember what happened. '_Ok I remember being thrown to a alley and being jumped by the barbie dolls. Did I hear a voice?' _Kagome sat up looking around.

"I'm at the Sohma's house." Kagome muttered. She looked outside to see that it was dark. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 5 hours." Kagome turned to see Yuki. "Are you all right? You had many bruises on you." Kagome looked at her arms and hands. Then pink light surrounded her body and then the scars and bruises were gone.

Kagome tried to get up but then fell back down. "I feel kinda weak." Kagome muttered.

"I thought you could heal yourself." Yuki walked up to her.

"Only on the outside. I can't feel the bruises, but I can feel it inside of me. I just need rest." Kagome layed back down. "Yuki can you tell me what happened? I passed out and I can't remember."

"Well I was walking back home since I had another meeting with the school council. I heard noises in the alley and quickly wanted to see the problem. I saw the 'barbie dolls' as you say it kicking and punching you. I knew they would stop if I was there so I rushed in. I told them to stop and go back home, which they instantly did. I saw that you passed out and caried you here. We called our family docter my cousin Hatori to check on you and see if you'll be ok, the bruises on you were really serious. He said you'll be better when you wake up." Yuki looked at Kagome who was asleep.

Yuki pulled the covers up to her chin and walked out to his room.

"So she woke up?" Shigure asked.

"Yes but fell back asleep. When are we going to tell her?"

"When she wakes up. We don't need to tell Akito yet." Yuki sighed of relief

_**The Next Day**_

Kagome woke up remembering last night. "Oh no I'm going to be late for school and I didn't do my homework what am I going to do!" Kagome rushed out of bed.

"Miss Higurashi?" Yuki said trying to get her attention.

"Not now Yuki I got to get to school!"

"But it's Saturday."

Kagome stoped. "It's Saturday?"

"Yes and I have to ask you something." Yuki said acting serious. Then Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure walked in. They knew what was going on.

"W-what is it?"

"Well remember when you told us about the curse of the Zodiac?"

"Yes."

"Well the Sohma's carry that curse. When we hug the member of the opposite sex they turn into the chinese zodic the year they were born in."

"Can you show proof?" Kagome said needing evidance.

"Miss Honda."

Tohru walked up to Yuki they huged each other and Kagome felt something in her chest that hurt. She thought it was something from last night.

Poof

There laying on the ground was a rat with the same eye color as Yuki.

"H-how-" Kagome studdered.

"I know but we don't know-" Yuki was cute off.

"Cute!" Kagome walked up to Yuki and held him. "Yuki I didn't know you can be so cute in a zodiac form!"

Yuki had a faint blush on his cheeks. "W-well you see my point r-right?"

"Yup! And I would be happy to help you with your family curse." Kagome said with a smile.

Yuki had hope in his eyes as did Shigure and Kyo. Tohru had the look of being glad.

"Sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to my grandfather about the curse maybe he can help me with helping you guys."

"Thank you Miss Higurashi."

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Kagome. Ka-go-me. Everyone else has."

"...sure."

"Well bye everyone." 

Kagome stood up and left. When she was outside Kagome's cell phone rang. Kagome picked it up and saw Sesshomaru's number.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? I have to tell you something important." Sesshomaru sounded serious (A/N: As always)

"Yes what is it?"

"Inuyasha is going to ask you out but do not say yes."

"W-why?"

"He only likes you because you look like is ex-girlfriend Kikyo."

"So I'm just a replacement?"

"Yes he never really looked at you for you. He looked at you and see Kikyo. Kagome I see you like a younger sister, I don't want to see you hurt by my idiot half-brother."

"...I understand. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.

Kagome walked to her house and saw Inuyasha there. "Inuyasha!"

He turned to her. "Oh hey Kik."

"What did you call me?"

"Kag."

"No you didn't you said Kik."

"Oh I did? Sorry." Inuyasha looked away. "You look exactly like her." he muttered then he stood up and walked over to her.

"Kagome may I ask you something?"

"..." Kagome didn't want to know what he was going to say. "S-sure."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and held her hand. "Kagome...would you...be my...girlfriend?"

"I...I...I would give you...your answer tonight in Tama resturant." Kagome answered knowing what she was doing.

"Ummm ok then see you tonight." Inuyasha walked away.

When he was gone Kagome grabed her cell phone and dialed some numbers.

_**Ring Ring Ri-**_

"Hello?"

"Y-Yuki?"

"Miss...Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"How may I help you...are you crying?"

"J-just meet me in the school yard right now ok? It's important."

"Of course, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah bye." Kagome hung up and ran to her school.

Yuki was a concerned and curious at the same time. Then he went to the school yard. "Shigure I'm leaving."

When he reached the school he looked around and he couldn't see Kagome. Yuki walked to the back of the school, Kagome was sitting on a bench with tear stains on her face.

'_She looks amazing.'_ Yuki couldn't help but be in awe. Kagome turned to Yuki and saw him staring at her, she still had tears in her eyes. '_I'm going to kill the jackass who did this to her.'_ Yuki thought with a little growl. Kagome didn't hear though.

"Yuki?"

He looked at her. "I need advice and I couldn't tell anyone. Can I tell you?" Kagome stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Absolutely." He sat next to her. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"My best friend Inuyasha asked me out today."

Yuki felt something on his left chest. "O-oh well do you care about him?"

"Yes I do but..."

"But what?"

"He looks at me and see his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. I heard him say that I loos exactly like her."

"What did you give him as an answer?"

"That I'll tell him in Tama resturant. The reason I asked you to be here is that I need you to be there as well. Please?" Kagome looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Since you're going to help with my family then...yes I will."

Kagome gave him a huge hug then remembered about the curse and pulled back. She notice that nothing happened. "Why didn't you change?"

"I have no idea."

"Well lets go I want to go to the resturant first then go home. I...have something I want to give to Inuyasha."

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this one it is not perfect but it's good I am working on chapter six tomarrow. Promise.)


	6. Fantasy

**Nothing to Fear**

**Chapter Six: Fantasy**

**by: Demon951**

'_Tonight is the night I have to say it.' _Kagome was back stage getting ready for tonight.

_**Tama Resturant**_

'_Where is Kagome?'_ Inuyasha sat where Kagome reserved for him.

Yuki was sitting two tables away from him, Yuki kept giving him glares when he looked away. Inuyasha didn't even notice, then the lights turned off and only the lights on the stage were on.

Inuyasha looked up to the stage as did Yuki. The curtains opened and they saw Kagome with a microphone in her hand. '_Is she going to sing for me?'_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome was wearing a pure white dress with long, baggy sleeves. No designs at all.

"This is for that boy who I knew for a very long time. This is my answer." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

(A/N: This song is called 'Fantasy' by Cassie Steele album 'How Much For Happy' listen by YouTube)

The music started playing and Kagome got ready to sing.

**You want something I can't give**

**You wanna life that I can't live**

**You need anything but me**

**Baby**

**You want commitment but I don't**

**I say I will but boy I won't**

**I don't have time to spend forever**

**Baby, oh you make me sick**

**Why can't you accept it?**

**You've made an image who you think is me**

**It's so much harder then you know**

**Letting you go**

**Look behind my face**

**Can you still see me? **

**Or am I gone, just a fantasy?**

**I look into your eyes**

**Grows insanity**

**Oh are you searching' for that fantasy?**

**You say its me but its just her**

**You don't accept me and it hurts**

**You avoid the real me**

**Baby**

**I'm better off just by myself**

**I don't need anybody else**

**Stop playing mind games**

**Baby, oh you make me sick**

**Why can't you accept it?**

**You've made an image who you think is me**

**It's so much harder then you know**

**Letting you go**

**Look behind my face**

**Can you still see me? **

**Or am I gone, just a fantasy?**

**I look into your eyes**

**Grows insanity**

**Oh are you searchin' for that fantasy?**

**I tried to show you who I really am**

**but you just a boy**

**I need a man**

**I need a man for me**

**No other fantasy**

**Look behind can you still see**

**I need a **

**I need a**

**I need a**

**Don't need a fantasy**

**I need a**

**I need a **

**I need a**

**Don't need your fantasy**

When Kagome was done she looked at Inuyasha. He was embarresed and upset, Inuyasha got up and left in a huge hurry. Kagome walked down the stage and ran to Yuki.

"I-I can't b-believe I h-ad to do that!" Kagome cried onto Yuki's shoulder.

"You did the right thing. He was an idiot thats all."

"It still hurts."

Kagome cried for a few minutes then stoped. "Sorry I had to stain your shirt."

"It's not a problem at all Kagome." Yuki gave her a generous smile. "Did you made that song all in onw night?"

"Yeah it just came to me." Kagome walked out of the resturant.

Yuki walked Kagome back to her house to make sure she was all right. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes I'm very sure that I'll be ok."

"Ok if you're sure. Bye." Yuki turned his back to her, then he felt something warm on his back. He looked over to his shoulder, Kagome was holding him.

"I'm so thankful you were there! Thank you Yuki." Kagome held him tight. 

"I'm glad I was there. Come on you'll need rest." Yuki was sad that she let go but was glad she didn't go out with that Inuyasha.

"Bye." Kagome walked into her house and went to bed. '_I guess I'll help the Sohma's later.'_

Kagome went to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
